<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A King's Grave Promise by Jbee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706253">A King's Grave Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee'>Jbee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gates of Askr: Year One [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange sickness has sweep through Askr, isolating castle from the Order. Kiran is on her own to investigate a solution with the help of an unlikely hero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Líf/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gates of Askr: Year One [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A King's Grave Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This series is a collection of short stories driven by the FEH Subreddit Weekly Writing Prompts. First Published February 25, 2020. "The Order investigates the outbreak of a strange sleeping sickness..."</p><p>This prompt was written before the current pandemic taking place during the upload date. I hope everyone and their loved ones are safe and well!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiran put her head down and nestled into her sleeve. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically, it didn’t help that the smells of the apothecary were starting to give her a headache. She stirred when she heard the bells chiming in the distance. It was noon now, even if it didn’t feel like it in the dark room, only a few long narrow windows letting in light at the top of the high walls. She must have fallen asleep at the desk, she thought it was earlier than that.</p><p>The Askr castle was eerily quiet and empty since it went in to quarantine a week ago. A strange illness began to spread through the castle the day before that. Dozens began to show signs of illness, coughing, fever, and vertigo. Queen Henriette was quick to act, commanding the restriction of movement in and out of the castle grounds. Luckily most of the Order were in the field at the time, and Henriette worked with Prince Hírd to relocate those outside the castle to Nifil. Most people that were still within the castle grounds stayed in their rooms in fear of catching the illness, save for a few healers that chose to aid the physicians caring for the sick whom were kept in a separate wing of the castle. The queen followed protocol, and retreated to her coastal villa, taking her advisors, her inner circle and family, save for her son, prince Alfonse, who was one of the first to fall ill.</p><p>Kiran showed no symptoms, but decided to stay in Askr scouring the library for information and researching what could be useful in the apothecary, searching for a treatment to this mysterious sickness. Too often she had come up empty handed, half the time she couldn’t even understand what she was even reading, and she wasn’t sure if some of it was myth or fact anymore. She always had Alfonse to help her with these sorts of problems in the past. She couldn’t even count how many times she went to him for help translating Askran text and understanding their terminology. “Oh Alfonse…” she groggily mumbled, turning her head toward the fireplace, sniffing as the dust and ash tickled her nose, closing her eyes again “Alfonse, how can I help you, when I need you...”</p><p>Kiran felt something sharp and cold brush the hair away from her face, and rest against her cheek. Her eyes shot open, and she sat up with such force that she almost fell out of her chair. She looked up to see those bright red eyes that she had not yet grown accustomed to seeing around the castle. The faint blue glow illuminated his dark armor from within, pulsating softly like a heartbeat, light mist escaped his jagged jaw mask as he exhaled, drifting slowly around his face. Líf stood towering over her, the look in his eyes, the only window to his emotions, he seemed more startled then she was.</p><p>Líf turned away, to avoid eye contact, and moved towards the fireplace, lifting up a copper kettle and placing it on a hook, suspending it over the fire. “You were coughing as you slept.”</p><p>“I’m fine, it’s just the dust from these old books.” Kiran told him, but she was confused, “W-what are you doing here? You should be in Nifil with the rest of the Order.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“This body fears no illness.” Líf solemnly said, stroking the fire, the metal tool making soft scraping sounds on the stone. “I have no reason to go.”</p><p>“What reason do you have to stay?” Kiran questioned. Líf had kept to himself since his arrival. she always tried to stay out of the politics of Askr, but she was well aware of the effect Líf’s presence had on the people of Askr and the royal court. He’s transition into the Order had not been as easy as Thrasirs, and it didn’t help that Alfonse did not hide his disdain for Líf. Perhaps Líf actually was enjoying the quiet of the castle at the moment she wondered.</p><p>Líf stopped tending the fire, and turn towards her. He avoided Kiran’s question, but produced a book from under his cloak offering it to Kiran. “A book of tales that Gustave would have given Alfonse as a child.”</p><p>Kiran read the title of the book, and leafed through the pages, <em>“To Rise Above the Aether; an Anthology of Deeds of a Askran King and Those Who Came Before Him.”</em></p><p> “Children’s stories?” she asked confused, her voice cracked with her dry throat.</p><p>Líf went back to the fireplace, picking up the kettle, a soft hiss sounded as the hot metal handle hit his armored hand, but he seemed not bothered by it. He walked back to the desk pouring the hot water in a nearby cup nudging it towards Kiran.</p><p>“There is an old poem, that I use to…” Líf paused looking away briefly before continuing, “The poem references a mythical healing flower, known as Aether Yarrow, that can be found within the King’s Tomb.</p><p>“A mythical flower?” Kiran asked, picking up the cup of hot water, and blowing lightly on the surface, “Sounds like another dead end to me.”</p><p>“They are real. I sought them out myself after my Askr…” Líf stopped, there was sadness in his eyes as he recalled his past, “Their nectar is pure concentrated Aether. It cannot bring back the dead, but I believe it can restore the health of the ailing.” He added, beginning to sound more hopeful, “The flower can be found in a cavern deep within the tomb, where there is an Aether river that flows and the only light is their own illumination.”</p><p>Kiran was caught off guard, Líf’s demeanor had changed, and she was finding herself at ease in his presence, but she was still hesitant to trust him. She shook her head, she was just being negative, he had no reason to lie about this, and she had nothing to lose at this point. She was desperate for an answer.</p><p>“You don’t believe me.” Líf quietly said, looking away. The glint of hope, that had only just started to shine was fading back to his uncaring, cold, red eyes as he turned to leave the room.</p><p>“No, wait!” Kiran called out after him, “I’m sorry, you were just starting to remind me of…” she stopped herself from completing her sentence, knowing nothing good would come of what she was about to say, “Never mind. I do believe you, if you say these flowers will help, then - then I’ll follow you.” She told him getting up from the desk and grabbing an herb satchel, and her hat, “please, lead the way.”</p><p>Líf was just as surprised as she was with her reaction. He looked away from her, a trail of mist followed as he appeared to breathe a sigh of relief. “Try and keep up.” He told her walking away, “Oh,” he stopped, looking back just slightly over his shoulder, “and dress warm.”</p><p>Kiran nodded, throwing the satchel strap around her body, and pulling her hat on over her blonde waves, following former general of the dead to the grave.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The King’s tomb was not far from Askr castle, and was located through the brave woods at the foot of a stone cliff. These scared grounds, were lush and full of life. However, Kiran had only ever been there once in the past, when they put the former King of Askr, Gustav, to rest.</p><p>Kiran followed in Líf’s footsteps in the snow and they walked quietly through the woods. The snow wasn’t very deep, as the end of winter was quickly approaching, but she rather not create her own steps, or risk getting snow in her boots making for an uncomfortable night. She pulled her coat tighter around her, to keep the wind out, and pushing her face deeper into her collar. She slivered, they had been walking for almost an hour, and the warmth of the afternoon sun was shrouded by clouds. She was growing tired, and failed to notice the Líf had stopped, stumbling into his gray fur cloak, it was like walking into a stone wall. He grabbed her arm to steady her.</p><p>“Sorry! I’m sorry!” Kiran cried, she was embarrassed, and for some reason actually cared what Líf thought of her. She didn’t want to appear weak or foolish in front of him, which was silly, she thought to herself, the Kiran of his world must have been as bad as she was.</p><p>“We’re here” Líf told her, letting go of her arm and stepping out into the clearing.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The tomb was built into the cliff, the stone opening must have been around twenty feet high, with intricate traditional Askran woven patterns carved around the arch. Kiran followed Líf into the mouth of the tomb, eager to get out of the cold. Líf pulled out a bit of iron and flint and used them to ignite one of the torches found at the entrance.</p><p>As they moved inwards Kiran could see the walls were smooth, dark gray stone, that sparkled as it caught the light from the torch. She had not been in the tomb when she was last here and started to feel uneasy as they traveled further in, leaving the safety of the light. The darker it became her imagination began to swim with tales of ghosts and cruses of the undead.</p><p>“This way.” Líf directed holding out the torch in front of him lighting their path. A long wide stone stairway, descending into the darkness, “Stay close, so you don’t miss a step.”</p><p>Kiran nodded, and follow him down the stairs, running the tips of her fingers along the wall and edging each step making sure not to fall. She found herself growing more and more nervous, this wasn’t like a fun house full of whimsical jump scares of her world. This was real tomb, with real bodies, the thought made her stomach turn and she didn’t realize how much her pace had slowed. Kiran watched the light of the touch growing dim as the distance between them widened. She felt a tightening in her chest as the darkness seemed to engulf her, and the stillness of the air was suffocating. she wanted to run down the stairs towards what little light she could see, but she was too scared to move. She pushed her back against the cold stone wall and began to slide down, sitting on the steps, shutting her eyes tight, and trying to choke back tears, until she felt the familiar sharp cold caress of Líf’s hand gently placed on her head.</p><p>“Take my arm.” Líf told her, taking hold of her and easing her upon to her feet with little effort.</p><p>Kiran took a deep breath, and clung on to Líf’s free arm, burying her cheek into the gray fur of his cloak, and slipping her hand into his, allowing him to lead her down, taking his time with each step. She appreciated his patience, and felt silly for being so scared, but she gripped his hand tighter none the less, and swore for a moment that he must have squeeze hers back in return.</p><p>“You mustn’t miss always having to rescue me!” Kiran laughed nervously, trying to make a joke to lighten the situation.</p><p>“hmm?” Líf barely responded, looking at her from the corner of his eye, blue mist wafting past his cheek and dissipating around his head.</p><p>“Kiran from your world, I mean we don’t make life easy?” Kiran tried to explain her comment realizing how foolish she sounded, “Sorry, never mind, it was just a tasteless joke…” she said as they reached the final step, and she let go of his arm, “But you would be use to that by now, right?”</p><p>“Stay there.” Líf told her, ignoring her question and taking a couple steps forward, reaching out the torch to the side of the wall igniting a long channel carved into the walls that ran around the perimeter of the tomb.</p><p>The light of the fire bounced off the gold traditional woven Askran patterns that was inlaid in the dark stone, making the room glow. Above and below the river of fire were rows of elaborate decorated golden plaques, each signifying who was buried in that space. In the centre of the room a pool of water bubbled up and seemed to shimmer and sparkle light blues and turquoise. The pool flowed towards the far end of the tomb slowly, and disappearing under the back stone wall.</p><p>Kiran was mesmerized by the sight, and all her fears were washed away by the beauty of the room. She had almost completely forgot the reason why they were here in the first place. She searched the room for the healing flowers that Líf had spoken of. “Hey, I don’t see any flowers...” she began to ask, as she walked over to Líf’s side.</p><p>Líf had stopped in front of a particular enclave, one that was empty. Kiran read the plaque that was beside the empty space, it belonged to the former King of Askr, meaning the one they stood in front of was for him, if his path had been different. Now it was reserved for the Alfonse of this world.</p><p>“Come.” Líf said coldly, turning and walking towards the far wall of the tomb. He stopped in front of the solid dark stone wall and slowly reached out his arm, closing his eyes and began to recite what seemed to be an old Askran verse. Light began to shine through the woven patterns on the wall, and a distinctive sound of stone scraping on itself could be herd. The wall started to inch its way back, expanding the length of the room and revealing an another set of stairs, the slow stream trickling down the centre.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“More stairs?” Kiran asked, disappointment in her voice. She peered down, this time she could see a faint blue glow radiating from the bottom.</p><p>Líf, mist clouding his face, seemed have chuckled to himself. He took the first few steps down and turned back to Kiran, reaching out his hand to her, gesturing for her to take it, “I will not allow you to fall.”</p><p>Kiran took Líf’s hand, there was no point in acting brave, she thought to herself, and it was better to be safe than sorry. The stairs were not as dark or long this time, and as they drew closer to the bottom Kiran could see the odd blue glow intensify. She let go of Líf’s arm as they entered the cavern.</p><p>Kiran gasped as she saw the blue glow had been from the field the stretched out before them, blanketed in small purple wildflowers growing on a bed of green moss. The flowers glowed light blue from the inside out, and was the only light source of the gigantic space. The stream ran through centre of the cavern, winding between stalagmites, bubbling and sparkling as it flowed over smooth rocks and moss. The rock walls in the cavern shimmered dark blue and the glow from the flowers made it look as if the ceiling was the night sky speckled with stars.</p><p>“Beautiful.” Líf said as he joined Kiran’s side, “The last time I stood here it was in hope of resurrecting my friends, family, and a whole world that I lost.” He said bending down, brushing the tops of the flowers as ha wave his hand over them. “Now It’s to help a world I would have gladly destroyed to bring mine back…”</p><p>“I know adjusting here has been hard, but at least our Askrs can’t be that different, everyone you lost is right here.” Kiran said, trying to find the bright side of his grim situation, “Maybe someday you can accept us as your own?”</p><p>“Everyone and everything is a mirror of my world. Everything except for you.” Líf responded, the tone in his voice was becoming darker, “You are certainly not the summoner that came through my gates” He said knocking the flowers with the back of his hand and standing up, he glared at her, his eyes shining red, “and now that I have come here I know I truly broke the promise I made, and you are just a reminder how I failed him, that David is never coming back from the dead.” Líf growled at her, walking away, further into the cavern, “Pick your flowers summoner. The sooner you do, the sooner we can return to the castle.”</p><p>Kiran stood there, eyes wide, she couldn’t believe what she just heard. She felt sick to her stomach. Líf had a different summoner then her? She had no alternate version, and not only was the summoner of his world someone completely different, but Líf knew their name! Their real name, something she had always been too nervous to reveal, Alfonse and the Order just started calling her “<em>Kiran” </em>when she arrived, and she was so confused and scared at the time she just played along with it. “<em>Kiran, the great legendary hero”, </em>if she had corrected them, what would they have done with her? Thrown her back like an unwanted fish? Did Líf suspect her as a false Kiran too? Would he tell the others? Kiran’s head was spinning, she had more questions than answers now. There was only one thing to do, Kiran stayed quiet and did what she was told, dropping to her knees she started to pluck the flowers from their stems.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kiran wrapped another bundle of Aether Yarrow with the twine she had brought with her. She knew she had an enough flowers, her satchel was packed tight to the point she was unable to fit this last bundle in, and her fingers were sore from breaking off the flowers at the stems, but she was procrastinating, delaying the moment she had to approach Líf. She had glanced over at him often throughout their time in the cavern, it appeared as he never moved, just stood in the same spot, gazing up at the starry night ceiling. Kiran sighed, and pushed herself up to her feet, walking slowly towards him, clearing her throat, so not to disturb him too much.</p><p>Líf looked at her through the corner of his eyes, his hand resting on his hips, blue mist spilling out of his ghoulish grin. He slowly dropped his head, and sighed, a cloud of mist erupting as he did, “I have been needlessly cruel to you.” He told her, walking over and taking the bundle of flowers, he held them up to his face as if to take in their scent, “Everything that is alive smells so sweet now, I guess it’s just the opposite of how those with life smell decay.”</p><p>Líf looked down at her, “David was brilliant, confident, and outgoing. He loved every hero that he summoned, and they loved him back, especially the ladies.” He chuckled, “He was like a big brother to me, and my best friend. I looked up to him when we were on the battlefield together. Perhaps I was to careless and should have kept him off of the field, kept him safe, like Alfonse has chosen to do with you.” He said handing back the bundle of flowers to Kiran. “If you were the one that had walked through my gates I would have kept an eye on you too.”</p><p>“How… did you learn of his name?” Kiran quietly asked, taking the flowers from Líf.</p><p>“He confessed it to me one night after too much to drink.” Líf told her, crouching down a picking up a flat smooth stone that was near the stream, and rolling his thumb over it in a circular motion, “David said he was afraid of what would have happened had anyone found out,” he said, taking out a small stick of charcoal, and he began to write something on the stone, “I assume this is your situation too.”</p><p>“Will you tell them?” she asked, staring at the flowers in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Never.” Líf told her, bending over to place the stone against one of the stalagmites, near the water, “You may be a very different person then the summoner I knew, but your bond with Alfonse is just as strong as mine was with David, perhaps even stronger I think, if Alfonse and I share the same mindset.” He looked at her, he red eyes analyzing her reactions, “Sometimes I wonder if the connection I feel with you is because it is my destiny to be close to a summoner, or if it’s merely because you are the one that summoned me here.”</p><p>Kiran couldn’t help but blush, did Líf just imply a romantic undertone between her and Alfonse? “Noo, no. “she shook her head, “Alfonse is like my younger brother, just like you said about David being yours!” She looked at the flowers she was holding, and bent over to placing them by the stone that Líf laid down.</p><p>
  <em>“David, Askran Summoner, Age: 26”</em>
</p><p>“Regardless of how you feel, you are now my summoner, the one person that I would willingly give what little life I have, but I want you to promise me something,” Líf told her, touching her arm, “promise me that when I finally fall, you will put me to rest right here where we stand, beside this stone.”</p><p>Kiran nodded, “But that’s not going to happen, I won’t allow you to fall!” she told him with determination, “but I promise that if it does,” she said quietly, “I will reunite you with David.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A week had passed since Líf and Kiran had returned to the castle from the King’s Tomb. She had brought the Aether Yarrow to the alchemists as soon as they arrived. She hadn’t seen Líf since then, but she often thought about their conversation that day in the cavern. She wondered about the other Askrs and their summoners, and she played with the thought about confessing her own name. The thought of it made her nervous and in the end decided she would wait for the right time and place, and pushed the idea from her mind.</p><p>After the alchemists created their tonics, it was administrated to Alfonse and the other ill members of the castle community. They all immediately began to recover from their aliments. The castle lockdown had been lifted, Queen Henriette and her convoy had arrived last night and those in Nifil were estimated to arrive soon too. Kiran was looking forward to seeing her friends again, but first, she had to meet with Alfonse and Henriette, they had questions about the Aether Yarrow that Líf and her brought back.</p><p>Kiran stood outside the throne room chambers in the sunny corridor, waiting for her summons. She closed her eyes and let the morning sun warm her face, until she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. They must be ready she thought, turning around only to come face to face with Líf.</p><p>Kiran looked up, he wasn’t paying attention to her, but looking at the group gathering in the throne room, she had never seen him in the light, and was stunned to see what she always thought to be plain black armor to actually be full of silvers and purples that shined when catching the light, “What are you doing here?” she asked, Alfonse gave her the impression that she was the only one that was asked to attend.</p><p>“My m…” Líf began, but stopped, turning his attention to her, “The Queen requested I be here.” he told her, gripping the hilt of his sword, and rolling his thumb over the top, deep in thought. Kiran could tell by the look in his eyes he was uncomfortable, and didn’t want to be there.</p><p>A guard approached from the throne room to inform them that it was time for their inquiry to begin.</p><p>Just as Líf turned to leave Kiran reached out and placed her hand on his, trying to comfort him. You’re not alone anymore.”</p><p>The expression in his eyes soften, and he nodded at her before entering the room.</p><p>The inquiry was simple and straight forward, Líf and Kiran answered the council’s questions, about the book, and entering the King’s Tomb. They retold the events of that day the best they could without giving too many details about their more private conversation.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Alfonse was quiet, with a stern look on his face, staring directly at Líf. Kiran could tell that he was unaware that Líf would be there, and didn’t enjoy being blindsided this way. She also knew when she last spoke to Alfonse that he was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that it was indeed Líf that discovered the treatment for his illness and played a large role in creating the tonic.</p><p>“They entered the King’s Tomb,” A gruff old council man with a funny looking hat said, “It is forbidden for anyone outside of the royal family to do so, they should be made an example of!” whispers and mumble began again from the council, and those in the Queen’s inner circle.</p><p>“No,” Alfonse tried to say loudly, his voice was raspy, as he was still recovering from his illness, those arguing stopped and gave the prince their full attention, “I would have done the same if I was in their position. They saved many lives, surely our ancestors would be more offended if they had chosen to do nothing.”</p><p>“Well said my son.” Henriette announced, her voice strong and proud, “I want everyone but those involved and the prince to leave us.”</p><p>The council griped and moaned as they left the throne room upon the Queen’s request. She sat there smiling, her golden hair sparkling in the sunlight. She waited for all to leave before standing up and descending the top few steps of her throne platform.</p><p>“Líf, please come here.” Henriette asked, she held a small rectangular box in her hand.</p><p>Líf was hesitant, but followed the Queen’s orders and slowly approached her.</p><p>Alfonse joined Kiran at her side, and they both exchanged nervous glances, before turning their attention back towards Líf and Henriette.</p><p>“You have shown great wisdom and courage to come forward and share the knowledge you had with those who tried to shun you previously.” Henriette told Líf, “I want to give you a gift to show my appreciation, and a sign of good faith that you will always have a place in this Askr.” She said as she opened the box and removed a golden brooch of the traditional Askr emblem.</p><p>Líf’s eyes grew wide as he recognized the brooch, Henriette pulled it out of the box, placing it against his upper chest, and began securing it in place. “This brooch was given to me by my late husband, King Gustav,” she told him, smiling, “It represents the kingdom of Askr and should only be worn by those who strive to keep its people safe.” She told him her eyes sparkling, as she finished fastening the brooch, “There. I can think of no one better to wear it; he would be proud of my choice.” her hand gently touched Líf’s cheek with her knuckle, “Now, you two run along, I am certain that members of the Order will be arriving shortly and they may be in need of a hand.” Henriette told them.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, your highness.” Kiran said as Líf joined her, he was still in shock and kept looking at the brooch attached to his armor. It seemed that any thoughts Alfonse had on the gift, he kept to himself, and the three turned to leave.</p><p>“Alfonse, you should be resting.” Queen Henriette called out before they left the room, “I want you to take a hot bath, and head straight to bed.”</p><p>Alfonse looked at Kiran and cringed, “But…” he began to protest his voice cracking.</p><p>“No excuses.” She commanded, as she hustled Alfonse out through the side door of the throne room.</p><p>Kiran could hear Alfonse quietly trying to convince his mother that he was fine, but the Queen was having none of it. Kiran could see that Líf was amused by this event, he looked at her, there was a spark of hope that had once faded starting to return. She smiled as they made their way out of the throne room and back into the corridor.</p><p>“<em>KIRAN</em>!” A voice called out from down the hall.</p><p>Before Kiran could turn she felt the full weight of someone throwing their arms around her, almost knocking her over.</p><p>“Kiran! I was SO scared for you!” Tsubasa cried as she clung on to Kiran, “We all rush to the castle as soon as we were allowed in!”</p><p>Sakura was right behind her, running up with tears in her eyes, she grabbed Kiran’s hand and place the other to Kiran’s forehead, “I-I so sorry I wasn’t here for you! How are you feeling? Do you need me to use my staff?”</p><p>“Yes, we all came as soon as we could!” Laslow said giving her a big bear hug.</p><p>“<em>I </em>wanted to come sooner, and I had planned to push my way through the castle gates, but Soren said “No.”” Sothis barked, crossing her arms and giving Soren the cold shoulder.</p><p> “You can’t just go around dropping moons on everyone that you disagree with.” Soren lectured Sothis.</p><p>“Yet, you have no issues when I do it for those *<em>you</em>* disagree with!” Sothis huffed.</p><p>“That’s different.” Soren smirked, “Either way I’m happy to be home and back by your side Kiran.”</p><p>Kiran smiled, it hadn’t been long, but she had missed the heroes in the Order dearly, tears began to fill her eyes when she saw her best friend.</p><p> “Hey, how are you doing?” Ranulf asked, embracing her, and holding her tight, “I’m glad to see that you are all right, I was pretty worried there.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good, there were some scary moments, but I wasn’t alone.” Kiran told him.</p><p>“Tell us over lunch?” Ranulf asked her, finally letting go, “I’m starving!”</p><p>“Yes! Me too!” Kiran smiled, she turned around to ask if Líf would join them, “Hey, did you…” she started, but he wasn’t there.</p><p>“I can’t wait to get my hands on some more of Oscar’s fried fish!” Ranulf said rubbing his stomach.</p><p>“No!” Tsubasa cried, “You should get the baked fish, you’re going to make yourself sick with all the greasy foods!”</p><p>“We can get one of those baked salmons with the sweet dark sauce that Soren likes.” Laslow suggested.</p><p>“Teriyaki sauce!” Sakura chimed in smiling.</p><p>“That’s full of sugar, and just as bad!” Tsubasa cried, as they began to walk away from her, “but it does sound good…”</p><p>Kiran looked back to the empty hall, she was saddened that Líf left without saying a word, but maybe it was better this way, she thought to herself.</p><p>“Coming?” Ranulf asked, stopping to wait for her.</p><p>“Of course!” Kiran nodded, as she joined him. Kiran looked back once last time, and she swore she saw something move in the shadows.</p><p>End.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>